bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Airship of Doom (B.A.D.)
The Big Airship of Doom, also known as the B.A.D. is a massive purple M.O.A.B. Class Bloon that made its first appearance in BTD6, and also appears in Bloons Adventure Time TD. The B.A.D. is also the strongest non-Boss Bloon in the game with a massive RBE of 55,760. It moves at the same speed as a Z.O.M.G. but is immune to any attacks or abilities that would normally hinder a MOAB-Class Bloon's movement. The B.A.D. takes 20,000 hits to pop and carries 2 Z.O.M.G.s and 3 D.D.T.s inside of it. The B.A.D. first appears on round 100 in BTD6 and Round 75 in BATTD and a warning pop-up appears the first time the player encounters it. Later on, it can appear as a fortified version, first appearing on round 200, that adds an additional 20,000 HP (98,360 RBE) and contains 2 fortified Z.O.M.G.s and 3 fortified D.D.T.s. The B.A.D. contains 13,345 Bloons, or 13,346 Bloons, including itself. The B.A.D. was revealed in the App Store trailer of the game, and its name was confirmed in the app's description. Appearance The B.A.D. has a physical appearance similar to that of the B.F.B., but is almost entirely purple, has three turbines instead of two, has wings on the turbines and lacks any sort of symbol on its body, other than its eyes. Like all MOAB-Class Bloons, it shows visible damage as it loses health. Due to its incredibly high HP, though, it has more stages of damage than all of its predecessors. It is by far the largest bloon in BTD6, significantly bigger than the Z.O.M.G. and is only slightly smaller than that of Bloonarius the Inflator from BMC and BMCM. Children The B.A.D. is incredibly dangerous on account of the powerful bloons that spawn from it. Upon the destruction of its initial layer, it spawns two Z.O.M.G.s and three D.D.T.s which can easily rip through a player's defenses if not properly prepared. Additionally, if the B.A.D. is fortified (on Round 200 and Round 100 during Alternate Bloon Rounds), it drops 2 fortified Z.O.M.G.s, and 3 fortified D.D.T.s, making it even harder to deal with if unprepared. Immunities Excluding upgrades and abilities that Z.O.M.G.s and other M.O.A.B-Class Bloons, excluding the D.D.T, are immune to, below is a list of all upgrades that the B.A.D. is also impervious to: In Bloons TD 6: :*The Ninja Monkey's Bloon Sabotage and Grand Saboteur ability, however Grand Saboteur can still make BADs spawn with 75% health. (x-4-x and x-5-x) :*The Sniper Monkey's Maim MOAB and Cripple MOAB stun effects, however Cripple MOAB, similar to Super Brittle, can still apply bonus damage. (4-x-x and 5-x-x) :*The Glue Gunner's slowdown from glue. (If the Glue Gunner is set to 'strong' targeting it will target the B.A.D. over other M.O.A.B-Class Bloons which it can affect properly) :*The Ice Monkey's slow down from the Absolute Zero ability (x-5-x) :*The Ice Monkey's slow down from Icicle Impale (x-x-5) :*The Alchemist's transformation from Bloon Master Alchemist (x-x-5) :*The Druid's blow back from Superstorm (5-x-x) :*The Monkey Ace's stun effect from the Tsar Bomba ability (x-5-x) :*The Heli Pilot's MOAB Shove pushback (x-x-3, x-x-4 and x-x-5) :*The Monkey Buccaneer's hook from the Monkey Pirates and the Pirate Lord abilties (x-4-x and x-5-x) :*The Boomerang Monkey's knockback from MOAB Press and MOAB Domination (x-x-4 and x-x-5) :*The Bomb Shooter's stun from Bloon Crush (5-x-x) :*Striker Jones' stun from his Concussive Shell ability (Level 3) :*The Super Monkey's slowdown from Knockback (x-x-1) :*Benjamin's Syphon Funding ability, which D.D.T.s also happen to be immune to. :*Mortar Monkey's stunning effects from Pop and Awe ability (x-5-x) :*The Ninja Monkey's Master Bomber's stun effects from its special Flash Bombs and Sticky Bombs. :*Pat Fusty's Big Squeeze ability, stun effects, and knockback effects. In Bloons Adventure Time TD: :*Hunter Marcy's and Hunson Abadeer's soul sucking effect. :*Sai the Shadow's Sabotage Supply Line, Ice King's Winter Weather, CryoJet's, and Margaret's Music Box's slow down effect. :*Ice King's Big Freeze, Sam's Student of Ice, Elemental Staff's freeze effects, and Betty Grof's freeze attack. :*Sam's and Betty Grof's Polymorph attack. :*Time Bomb's, Grappling Crossbow's, Wizard Nunchuks's,Giant Tranq's, and Electrode Gun's stun effect. :*4D Sword's, M.O.A.P.'s, Wand of Dispersement's, and Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant's instant annihilation effect/abilities. :*Future Crystal's reduced blimp HP effect :*Crystal Mergence of Destruction's low health instant blimp annihilation effect :*Googoomamameter's double damage effect. Strategies Having the highest health of any M.O.A.B. Class Bloon, the B.A.D. requires a huge amount of focused firing to destroy. Thankfully, since it only appears from round 100 onwards, the player must only worry about it in Freeplay, Impoppable, or C.H.I.M.P.S. It is immune to all slowdown, stun, and knockback effects and only takes small damage from most damaging abilities, making most abilities quite ineffective. Since stalling or slowing it down is not an option, the next best strategy is to simply output enough damage to destroy it. Any 5th tier Super Monkey, for example, can strip down the intial B.A.D. layer quite well before it can get very far and by round 100 the player should easily have the income to afford such a level of defense. Some powerful Anti-MOAB Tier-5 upgrades such as Archmage and Master Bomber can deal heavy damage to a B.A.D. which can help if a player has limited towers or low income. First Strike Capability can deal 16700 damage to the B.A.D. in one use, making it significantly easier to deal with. It is also good to add a Cripple MOAB Sniper Monkey or a Super Brittle Ice Monkey to your team, as the B.A.D. is not immune to the extra damage which massively aids in destroying it. The B.A.D. moves at the same speed as a Z.O.M.G., giving plenty of time for a player to react and destroy it. Also, using enough Dark Knight (0-0-3) / Dark Champion (0-0-4) Super Monkeys can be effective because of their extra damage to M.O.A.B-Class Bloons and high fire rate. A few 2-3-0 Spike Factories can deal good damage too. The primary threat would be the Z.O.M.G.s that come out as generally 3 D.D.T.s will usually be destroyed quickly, however having 2 Z.O.M.G.s be spawned in very late into the track can easily spell doom for that run, especially if fortified. On Beginner and longer tracks the MOAB Eliminator is very effective against it as its high damage and low overall cooldown can be very powerful, granted enough firepower is allowed to deal with the children. Note that when the ability of the Grand Saboteur is combined with Big Bloon Sabotage, the B.A.D. be defeated much quicker as its health will be reduced by 32.5% or to a mere 18900 health when it first appears. Ezili's MOAB Hex ability can easily take down a B.A.D. solo, due to the fact that MOAB Hex damages by percentage, not amount. However, it requires level 20 and will be unable to pop B.A.D.s solo on later freeplay levels. Gallery BAD Description.png|The description of the B.A.D. that appears when encountering the B.A.D. for the first time. BADHealthStages.gif|Health stages of the B.A.D. BTD6FortifiedBAD.png|Fortified B.A.D. BTD6_BAD_Artwork.png|Official B.A.D. artwork in BTD6. BADIcon.png|The B.A.D. icon in sandbox mode. FortifiedBADIcon.png|The Fortified B.A.D. icon in Sandbox mode. BATTD3DBAD.png|B.A.D. in Bloons Adventure Time TD. BATTDFortifiedBAD.png|Fortified B.A.D. in Bloons Adventure Time TD. BAD enter BATTD.png|BAD approaching in Bloons Adventure Time TD Not so bad achievement.png|"Not So BAD" Achievement, for beating one BAD for the first time 301C53A4-C87F-46FF-BD93-A95CCCAB13D2.jpeg|Fortified BAD in Version 8.0 in BTD6 Trivia *The B.A.D. is the biggest and strongest blimp currently in the BTD Series, excluding the Boss Bloons. *The B.A.D. is the third bloon in the main-game series that spawns two different bloons when popped (2 Z.O.M.G.s and 3 D.D.T.s), the first being the Rainbow Bloon in BTD2 and BTD3 (2 Black Bloons and 2 White Bloons), followed by the Zebra Bloon from BTD4 onwards. (1 Black Bloon and 1 White Bloon) **This is also the only M.O.A.B-Class Bloon that spawns two different quantities of bloons when fully popped. *Despite the fact that it spawns 3 D.D.T.s when popped, the B.A.D. itself doesn't actually have any Lead, Black, Camo or Regrowth properties. It is simply a regular M.O.A.B-Class bloon with massive health and similar resistances and immunities to other M.O.A.B-Class Bloons (excluding D.D.T.s). *It is the only MOAB-Class Bloon to have three turbines. *Similarly to the Z.O.M.G, its final damaged state shows it to have a comical bandage. *Due to its Sandbox icon being a recolored Blastapopoulos icon, the B.A.D. is erroneously shown to only have 2 turbines. It is also shown to have red eyes, even though the actual bloon itself has white eyes. **The icon also shows that the Bloon is pink with purple stripes when the actual Bloon is purple with dark purple stripes. ***This, however, was changed in the 9.0 update in order to match its actual design. *In BTD6, the Fortified B.A.D.'s armor ring does not actually fit onto the B.A.D. and thus it looks disjointed. This is possibly due to the fact that the ring sprites are the same as the one used on the Z.O.M.G. *The B.A.D. has the same speed as the Z.O.M.G, and due to the fact that it has more immunities than it, it is a big threat in late game, especially combined with health and speed ramping. *The B.A.D. is the only bloon in BTD6 immune to all forms of glue slowing down the bloon. *The B.A.D. is one of the 3 bloons that contain more than 4 bloons when popped. The others being the D.D.T. in Bloons Monkey City and the Bloom Bloon from Bloons 2. *2 Fortified B.A.D.s appear on Round 200. *Fortified B.A.D.s in Bloons Adventure Time TD has a different design compared to Bloons TD 6 B.A.D.s pre-8.0. **In BATTD, the Fortified B.A.D. has armor on its wings, turbines, and nose, while in BTD6, before the 8.0 update, the Fortified B.A.D. simply has two armor rings around itself. *In Sandbox Mode, the B.A.D. has 20000 HP. However, the first naturally occurring B.A.D, which spawns on round 100, has 28000 HP. This is because MOAB-Class Bloons start becoming stronger and faster starting on round 81. *The B.A.D. has the largest amount of rounds between itself and its Fortified version's appearance (which is 100 while the fortified appearance is 200) among all the Bloons that have a Fortified version in a normal game. **In Alternate Bloon Rounds, the Fortified B.A.D. appears much earlier at Round 100 while the normal B.A.D. appears on Round 99. *A Fortified BAD has a total RBE of 98,360 (including the MOAB-Class Bloon health). *Unlike other MOAB-Class Bloons, the B.A.D has jet engines instead of propellers. **This is probably because it is immune to all knockback, stun and slowdown effects. *In Bloons Adventure Time TD, before the 1.0.4 update, the B.A.D. was affected by slowing, stunning, and insta-kill effects. This was later fixed. *In BATTD, there used to be a visual glitch where the B.A.D.'s final health stage showed a fully recovered blimp with its right turbine missing. This was later fixed to look more like the final health stage in BTD6, where it looks heavily beat up. *In terms of health, the BAD is about 5 times as strong as a ZOMG and 200 times as strong as a MOAB. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons